maximum ride - high school life
by darkstarlight123
Summary: Max,ella.dr martinez move to arizona after dr martinez's divorce. Max promised herself that she wont have any boys in her life after a massive break up with sam..will fang change that ? EXPECT romance,hatred,teen drama,humor and loads of twists and turns and last but not least FAX and a bit of EGGY ! (all human) this is my first story ! REVIEW... not for younger audience xxxREVIEWx
1. Chapter 1

MAXIMUM RIDE- high school life

This is my first fan-fiction so in sorry if it is a bit off..

**Max (14) is a new freshman at a school in Arizona, she just moved here after her mum got divorced.**

**Max and her sister Ella meet fang, iggy, nudge and angel**

**Expect, romance, teen drama, hatred, and down right funny.**

**(FAX) and (EGGY)**

MAX-pov

"Muuuuuuum" I whined "I'm hungry!"

"I need to go…" Ella said after me. Me, Ella and mum have been in the car for 3 hours ,and I was starting to get desperately bored and hungry. At the beginning I was ok about the whole idea of moving to Arizona after my mum finally left that jerk Jeb but as we started to get closer I started to have second thoughts…what if no one likes me?, what if I end up as a loner? …Wait, what I'm a saying I'm max the non-stoppable.

God I need to get out of here I always get weird in small places, its my claustrophobia speaking haha.

Sorry, my name is Maximum Ride, I prefer being called Max. I have brown hair with natural blonde streaks .brown eyes ,tanned skin I'm also tall and slender for my age. My sister Ella has black hair, brown eyes and unlike me she's short. My mum also none as Dr Martinez is a vet, she has black wavy hair and brown eyes just like me and Ella.

"we're nearly there guys hang in there…oh look we're here"

Okay I have to admit it looks amazing ,but don't tell anyone. Anyway as we pulled up to this little bungalow I noticed it's was a pretty house with a massive garden filled with flowers and palm trees. "It looks amazing mum, this is going to be amazing aghhhh its so pretty" Ella squealed. I rolled my eyes "yeah whatever" I mumbled . "Come on max cheer up, I think we should put are bags inside then go out and eat out as we don't have any thing to eat at home" mum said cheerfully. This is going to be a long year.

**At the restaurant **

We went to this little restaurant right outside the city centre and I have to say it looked descent. All of us ordered the biggest burgers and fries in the menu. "I'm so full" said Ella "same here I'm never going to eat again" said mum "what about u Max?"

"actually I could eat a cookie or something" well what can I say I have a good metabolism (don't judge).

They both gave me a look saying what-is-wrong-with-you . I just sighed and went to the desk . I looked at the jar they had the last cookie .Yum!

"can I have a cookie please" I said unison with someone from behind me. I quickly turned around to see this boy . I think he's age, he had dark hair which cover some of his right eye he was tall and musclely and had midnight dark eyes which sparkled slightly. He is soooo hot…I think he might have a six pack or even better aghhhh a v-line.

NO snap out of this *mental slap across face* what is wrong with me "excuse me I was here first" I said kindly "well I asked first sorry" he said back his face emotionless but his eyes showed he was amused by this. Suddenly he reached over and took the cookie and dropped the money on the table and bit it. "what a gentlemen you are" I said whilst crossing my hands and I pouted a bit. I know what your thinking what a totally immature person. Well I don't care to be honest. "what you want a bite" he smirked and handed me the half eaten cookie. I have him my best glare and said " Im fine thank you" he just gave me a half smile and walked off with my cookie. I hate him already and if I see him again ha will feel my wrath *insert evil laugh here*

I quickly came back down to my family who were giving me smirked smiles. Uggh this cant get any worse! "so who's he" my mum god I know where this is heading " I don't know" I answered rolling my eyes . "He is so cute. I think you to are made for each other. Did you ask him for his number?" there it is KILL ME NOW. "no and before u ask anything else NO don't ask him out for me like every other boy how's 'made to be with me' okay els .Just leave it alone" I looked at her giving her my kill-you-if-u-don't-shut-up glare. She smiled looked at mum " uuuuuuu" they said in unison "you do like him" I face planted my hands. This is going to be the long day.

The whole ride home was horrible, they started to plan our 'wedding' and 'children's names' .I mean I love them and stuff but oh god there annoying. When I got 'home' I went upstairs and went to sleep. WAIT for two seconds schools starting tomorrow .oh joy *sarcastic voice*. I put a pillow on my head and just went to sleep.

**So that's my first every chapter. review and say what you think …I will upload the next chapter soon **

**Peace out **


	2. Chapter 2

MAXIMUM RIDE – high school life

Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter, I will slowly add all the characters to the story.**

MAX-pov

"MAX! wake up, first day of school" Ella screamed in my ear whilst rolling me out off the bed "Dammit Ella, go away or I swear to god I will kill you in your sleep" I growled . What I don't like waking up and Mondays and school and …. Maybe I should shut up. "Calm down tiger, gosh aren't you happy to start a new school" Ella said sarcastically, smiling like a bimbo . "well, why wouldn't I" I said smiling sarcastically, whilst picking my self up from the floor.* Note to myself: clean the carpet in my room* it smelt like beer and cologne. Uggh!

I don't know if you noticed but I have a different surname than my sister and mum and that's because I was adopted 4 years ago by dr Martinez when she noticed that my mum and dad where junkies. Back then I was really skinny and really dirty and shy, but they took me under there wing and raised me as there own. But I wanted to keep my last name for some reason.

Unlike my sister, I don't really fuss about what I wear and how my hair looks like, I just put on the first thing I see. Today, i put on black skinny jeans , white tank top and a red jumper over the top and last but not least my amazing black converses. When I got down stairs I noticed my mum sitting in the kitchen reading her book . Ella on the other hand was still upstairs putting on her daily makeup. Sometimes people said my sister was older then me even though she's only 13 years old as she acts older than she looks. In my case I act like a 5 year old which I am proud of.

"Max…..Max ,earth to max" mum suddenly was I front of me taking me out of my trance. "oh sorry, I'm a bit distracted today." She looked at me with worry "are you having one of your headaches?" I looked at her " no it's just I'm a bit nerves about starting school, I guess" mum surprised me by hugging me "okay, but if u start having a headache, call me and I will pick you up from school." I nodded and sat down in front of my breakfast.

Okay, I'll tell you about what my mum was talking about, since I was 7, I have this headaches where it felt like my brain is about to explode, over the years it got worse .luckily I only have it rarely but when I do, I cant sleep, eat, talk, or even move. I hate it, I went to the doctors about it they say its because I stress to much.

After breakfast I got my bag and me and Ella got a ride to the school. "Okay, both of you have a good day and don't worry you will soon feel like home here." My mum said as we walked out of her car. We said our goodbyes and my mum drove off. I felt a tiny squeeze in my heart , I felt like running up to her and just drive off.

I slowly turned to face the school it was quite big and new. I looked at Ella who had a face between I'm-so-happy and kill-me-now! It was quite funny, but I didn't say anything as I guessed I had the same expression as her's.

We had to sign in and wait for our mentor to lead as to our lesson. After 5 min our mentors arrived. Ella had girl, who told us her name is nudge. She is fairly tall with curly brown hair, mocha colored skin, and dark-brown eyes. I could see they already like each other and have similar characters. I had a pale skin boy with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. He said his name is iggy but I will make it my mission to find out his real name. He is kind of cute but nothing like Mr. dark mystery. *mental slap …..again*

"so how long have you been in Arizona then Max" iggy asked,

"well I finally moved in yesterday, but we've been moving our stuff in all summer" I answered as we started to walk to out tutor. "cool, what are u doing in this sh** hole anyway" he smirked at me. I think I can be friends with this guy. "well, my mum had a divorce with this jerk and we decided to start a new life." I looked at him , he started to laugh. "oh and you decided to come here" he chuckled sarcastically. I gave him a glare. "listen if you don't have anyone to sit with at lunch, you can join me and some mates, I thin k you will like them" I nodded. I'm going okay for my first day, I already have a possible friend.

When we arrived in tutor I sat down next to iggy and a girl called JJ, she seemed nice. We talked for a while when, this darkk figure walked in with books in his hands. He was wearing all black . Ohhh s***.

As he stepped in this red head girl came running up to him "hey fang, why didn't you call back yesterday" she said whilst playing with her hair. I groaned slightly. He was about to say something when he looked my way, he smirked and totally ignored 'red head wonder' and walked up to me. "hey cookie girl" he said then turning to iggy "yo" he said whilst I rolled my eyes. Iggy looked at me then back at fang and said "I'm I missing something ?" I just ignored both, luckily the bell went.

For once I was actually glad …

**OH cliff hanger , please REVIEW and say if you like it. **

**This whole week I have my Easter half-term so tomorrow most probably I will have the next chapter…**

**Peace out **

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

MAXIMUM RIDE – High school life

Chapter 3

**Heyy!, I'm so happy that some people have time and review and I would like to tell you guys that it make me so happy…Thank you…**

FANGS-pov

"Nick, darling come on school's in an hour" Anne, my mum said whilst slowly brushing my hair out of my eyes. "yeah, yeah I'm up" I said, standing and going up to my closet. For some reason ,I could feel my mum looking at me. I turned around and saw my mum crying. Oh god here it comes. "what's up mum."

"my baby's growing up, you're in high school now," mum said with a broken voice. Okay, I have to admit I felt bad. I hugged her and talked for a while.

When I finally left (sigh). I looked at my watch, "s*** I'm going to be late."

When I got to the tutor, I looked around for iggy but before I could even step into the class, lissa came running to me. God I really do hate her, "Hey, fang, why haven't u called back yesterday. "she said whilst playing with her hair, Maybe because I don't like you, I thought. that's when I heard someone scowl slightly. I was about to answer lissa, that's when I saw that girl from yesterday. I smirked at her and walked up to her and iggy.

"hey cookie girl" I said. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. "Yo" I said to ig. He gave me a confused look and looked at her. "I'm I missing something?"

The bell rang before I could answer, I looked for the girl but she already left. "what's her name ig?" I asked trying to sound uninterested but failed.

"Max, now answer my question 'I'm I missing something between you and Max?" "No" I answered and walked off without another word.

I had to get my books from my locker, so I headed down the corridor, (which where empty by now) I unlocked my locker and put my books in my bag.

I heard some light footsteps, I look down the corridor and saw Max standing with a map in her hand. She looked kind of cute..

Wait …what!

MAX- pov

I've been walking around the corridors for 10 min and still I couldn't find my drama class, as you could have guessed

I'm not really good with maps and orientation.

I looked down at my map for the hundredth time and I just gave up. I know what you're thinking 'why didn't you wait for iggy who has suppose to lead me the whole day' well, I couldn't stand Mr dark. Which apparently was called fang and was friend's with iggy. GREAT *note the sarcastic voice*.

"Are u lost ?" someone said from behind me. I jumped and gasped.

I turned around to see 'fang' standing there with this cute half smile, but I didn't have time to noticed as I glared at him saying,

"No I just….um…" I crossed my hands "okay, I might be a little lost"

What I'm I saying? I never say anything weak to ANYONE!

It better not be the beginning of a headache.

"what do you have next?" fang asked, snatching my timetable out of my hand. "hey!" I snapped. However, I didn't say anything else as he grabbed by hand and took me to my lesson which apparently was his as well.

The whole lesson I was sitting with JJ, who is actually a really good person. I saw fang looking at me and smirking, I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

After English, it was lunch I sat down with Iggy him and his friends. I met angel, Gazzy who were in my geography lesson's. Ella and nudge sat next to me and they were talking about gossip or something. Iggy was talking with gassy, angel disappeared somewhere. Which left me and fang.

"So, max how long have you been in Arizona?" fang asked

"since yesterday, actually." I looked at him.

He was about to say something. When 'red head wonder' came up to fang.

"fangy, I was wondering if you want to go to the cinema tomorrow?" she said whilst putting her boobs on fangs chest. I hate girl like her, they have no self respect . I looked at her and rolled my eyes. She saw me and gave me a death glare and turned back to fang. "no sorry I'm busy tomorrow."

She looked a bit sad but as she walked away she looked at me and mouthed 'chav'

After that it was quite uneventful.

'red head wonder' also known as lissa, kept looking at me and laughing with her friends at me. To be honest I don't really care.

After school mum picked me and Ella up. I told her everything about, except about lissa.

I walked into my room and opened my diary. I looked into it and saw a little paper ..

RULES

NO boys

NO DRINKING or drugs

HAVE FUN

WORK HARD

DON'T GET DISTRACTED

You might be wondering what this means. Well, before I left new York I had a boyfriend called Sam.

I went up with him for a year when I told him that I'm leaving, he took it the wrong way and started to make rumours about me. Calling me a whore. Bitch and other words ,his mates ganged up on me. Finally I couldn't take it and tried to kill myself. Luckily Ella came home and called the hospital, that's the real reason we moved but don't tell anyone…

**I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW. **

**I'll try and have another chapter tomorrow.**

**Peace out !**


	4. Chapter 4

MAXIMUM RIDE – High school life

Chapter 4

**Heyy!, I have just finished my 4 chapter… hope u like it!**

**REVIEW !**

***Two weeks after starting high school ***

MAX-pov

School's going actually quite well. Iggy, angel, gazzy, nudge, JJ and fang are quite cool and I'm starting to hang out with them after school at there 'secret hangout', which is just a old house next to a lake. I have to admit its pretty cool. Lissa and her gang are starting to get under my skin. I think there just jealous that I hang out with fang and iggy. Who are suppose to be the most sexy guys in all are year .Yeah right * note the sarcastic voice.*

I laughed at myself at that thought. Suddenly I notice I was a bit lonely, sitting in my room. So I headed to Ella's room. I knocked, I heard some giggling. Oh no, I forgot nudge came around. I was about to hide when nudge saw me. Oh no ….

"hi, Max. why didn't you tell us your home, we were waiting for you, we were supposed to give you a make-over and go shopping, I love shopping, walking around, buy stuff, talk clothes, anyway you can't stop walking away from us, we just want to help and.." Nudge started to talk but I covered her mouth with my hand. 10 seconds later she stopped talking. I looked at Ella and she gave me a saying I'm-so-sorry-I-tried-to-stop-her.

I don't know why, but Nudge has a new craze to make me wear a dress. One thing that will never happen is me in a dress, no matter how much bambi eye's you throw in.

Ella and Nudge are really annoying, when they get all girly.

Before, I could say anything or do anything, Nudge and Ella pushed me to the chair and believe it or not, but they actually tied my hands behind my back. Those little BEEP.

They started to do my hair and make-up. I kept giving them my death glare but it was worthless. I mean I can give a death glare that can startle a grown man, but when you give the death glare to your sister and she smiles back, you just know you have lost.

If they haven't had tied my hands back I would have just fought my way out. Luckily my legs were still free .I kept kicking them but they soon tied them to the chair.

I mean what kind of sister ties there own sister and forces them to wear make-up and have there hair curled.

After an hour they set me free, I was really pi**ed but I have to say, I looked really good … but don't tell anyone or I will kill you.

They tried to make me wear some dresses, but after I gave them the meanest look they left me alone.

I got to my room when the doorbell rang, I didn't have time to get the my make-up off, when my mum said the doorbell was for me. As I opened the door I saw 6 faces looking at me shocked. I mean do I look so bad without make-up, that when I put on some mascara, lip gloss and eye liner they all look gob-smacked. Well thank you all. "after you all stop staring at me will you tell me what your doing here." I said. They all seemed to snap out of it except fang, who kept staring , I could feel my cheeks turn pink. I quickly turned away and iggy explained "we came there to ask you if you want to hang out with us."

"yeah sure, just let me put on a jumper" I said as I quickly closed the door and went up stairs.

I will have to consider if I wanted to put make-up more often.

When we got there ,we all talked about school and other stuff.

"Max are you coming to Dylan's party, This Saturday ?" asked fang.

Oh you mean a party where girl's dress up like sluts and where they drink alcohol and make out and touch each other. *Shudder*

"no, I'm not really into the whole party thing"

I looked up at iggy and fang who looked a bit disappointed

" Don't tell me you wanted to go" I said

" well… there going to free food, entertainment and there going to have ….well…girl's there."

I laughed but suddenly noticed he was serious. Iggy was quite funny and cool when you got to know him but he was a little shy around girl's.

" Iggy, I'm not going to steps close to that party and either are you.

***Saturday***

Don't even ask how I'm sitting in a car, driven by 17 year old Ari who is iggy's brother in shorts and a tank top (which looked like it shrank in the wash)heading to Dylan's house. I'll just tell you that it took loads of blackmail to get me there.

Don't worry I didn't go out without a fight …hahaha… "I still can't believe you kicked me" fang growled and looked at me with his sparkly eye's. I just smirked at him " how are you Iggy. Does your little Ouchy hurt too." I made with my best baby voice.

When we arrived I got out pouting at the sight of a mansion, with loads of sluts and boys. Music was so loud I could hear it down the road. This is going to be hell…

**ohh Cliff hanger**

**I was in the mood to write another chapter.. YAY!**

**I will still upload the next one tomorrow.**

**REVIEW what u think **

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

MAXIMUM RIDE – high school life

Chapter 5

**Next chapter, hope you like it. It took me awhile but here it is! **

**I have noticed that I haven't said the characters age **

***Max- 14 years old **

***fang-14 years old **

***Iggy-14 years old**

***Ella-13 years old **

***nudge-13 years old**

***angel-14 years old**

***gazzy-14 years old**

***Dylan-15 years old**

**p.s Happy birthday magic yin yang ! :) **

MAX-pov

At the beginning, as I walked out of the car I didn't look that crowded. However, as I walked into Dylan's house I realised that nearly I whole school's there.

Remember when I told you that I'm claustrophobic in the car on are way to Arizona , well this is literally

my worst nightmare..

Wait, I'm dizzy.

HOW DO YOU BREATH ?!

Suddenly, I see Fang holding me by shoulder and walking me to the garden, on the other side of the house. I looked for Ella or anyone, but they seem to have disappeared. When we got there I took the biggest breath ever. I finally, looked at him Fang who was smirking at me but I could see worry in his eye's.

That's the thing one minute he makes fun of me and I make fun of him and the next he's all 'are you okay?' the only thing that pops into my head is that we have a love-hate friendship.

Ha ha ha that's actually quite funny.

" your claustrophobic, aren't you?" he said after a awkward silence.

I looked shocked, but I kind of was expecting that

That's that the over thing we can read each other emotion like a book. We also have conversation's where we don't talk, it's kind of funny watching Iggy freak out when we chat to each other.

"I used to be claustrophobic, but I taught my self to think of a open field where I could just go and be alone. You should try it." Fang suggested, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" yeah I'll try to.. thanks for leading me out I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there" I smiled at him, he gave me his rare half smile which made my cheek's turn pinky.

Luckily, nudge came out and dragged me inside without saying a word. As she pushed me upstairs, I gave her a confused look.

" So, you must be wondering were I'm leading you, well we thought we could let you home… but, you have to play a game with us" nudge have me a evil grin.

On no, I knew it. They wouldn't just me go…NO…

I couldn't replay as we got to this room full of people in a circle.

This doesn't look good.

Dylan, Iggy, Ella, Lissa, some boys from the school's football team and me fang (who got dragged her gazzy and Angel) were all sitting in a circle. I crossed my hands still standing next to the door.

" what's going on here.?" I snapped.

Dylan turned to face me. Although he's the same age as he seemed a bit older for some reason. He is the football team captain and the golden student but still having a popular status.

Every girl seemed to think he is the ' perfect boyfriend material', but honestly I prefer a bad-ass boyfriend ..

"we are playing spin the bottle" Dylan replied showing his perfect smile in the most innocent way.

"well, have a good time then .bye." I said sarcastically,

As I starting to walk away. The two football players stopped me and picked me up and sat me down, in the circle in between them. "get off me!"

"please Max play one game of spin the bottle and we can leave ….or are you to pussy" nudge said. Nudge never swears unless she's in pain or drunk. Great my mum better not find out that I didn't stop a 13 year old drinking.

"Fine, one game"

I said rolling my eyes.

I know I could have left but they would keep making jokes about this…so…

" okay, now that everyone's here let's set the rules straight: we spin the bottle twice the to people who get picked have to kiss for 4 min without stopping in the closet. After everyone's done the dare once we change the task. Now if you really don't want to, there is another option it's to take one piece of clothes and one shot of a whiskey."

What have I gotten myself into…

The first kiss was nudge and josh one of the football players( it was disgusting eegh!). second couple was lissa and Dylan.(double eegh).the third couple was Ella and Iggy, I'm not going to describe it. I mean she's my sister..

That's were my luck started to run out.

" okay next pair!" Dylan said all hyper and energetic.

It landed on fang, who made a weird face. So I started to laugh. When Dylan spun the bottle again it stopped on me, my laugh died out and I looked at him.

He was now smirking .

(!Oh shit !)

Fang stood up and waited for me, I walked up to him and I led the way to the closet. I could feel his smirk behind my head…

Oh god, as he closed the door behind me, It got really really dark. Although I could hear him breathing I didn't see him not like fang's clothes helped. Suddenly, I realised it's a really small place, a I started to breath quickly.

Hello, Claustrophobia…

Suddenly I could feel fang's hand on my waist.

"calm down Max …..you have to breath."

Fang's voice as calm as ever, I tried and it didn't help.

I wanted to snap out on Fang saying something like 'no shit we have to breath OMG' but I couldn't breath.

I started to think about a similar experiment…

***FLASH-BACK***

"**Hey, b**** I've missed you" Sam said, **

**Going into a hug I froze, as he hugged me his hand went down my back into my jeans. When I pulled him off. He got really angry and slapped me. Hard. I could feel it burn up and swell in less that 1min.**

"**You do not push me away like that Maxie." Sam screamed in my ear.**

**Luckily, the bell went, I started to go when, Sam and his friends grabbed me into a janitors closet and locked me in. **

"**Let me out!" I screamed**

" **no-one will hear you Max, see you in 3 hours" he laughed. I could hear his steps move further and further away.**

**I sat in that closet which didn't have more than a meter in width. It was really dark and smelled like disinfectant and other sprays. **

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Now you know why I hate small places. Sam, used to do that a lot sometimes they left me over night in a dark room without food or anything to do.

I started to panic when fang came closer.

"do you trust me Max?" his voice still calm as if nothing is happening.

"yeah" that was all I could say whilst breathing rapidly.

Suddenly, I felt fang's lips on mine kissing gentle. my mind went into over drive I couldn't think straight.

I kissed back slowly.

Totally forgetting that I'm locked in a small closet.

We didn't have time to say anything else as Iggy opened the door. He saw are face's centimetres and smirked.

"Out you go love bird's" he said cheerfully.

I realised what happened. I had eye's as big and tennis ball's.

What I'm I doing what's the no.1 rule I set myself :

**NO BOYS**.

I didn't want to face him so I ran out of the room down the stairs and out of Dylan's house.

Ella ran after me, looked at me and without a word we walked home.

Which was half an hour walking…

Oh well..

**What do you guys think it's a bit longer that usual **

**REVIEW **

**What do you think of it…**

**See you tomorrow **

**PEACE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

MAXIMUM RIDE- High school life

Chapter 6

**Heey! Here's the next chapter**

**Hope you like it.**

**I will have more fang's pov because it's fun!**

FANG'S-pov

When, Dylan picked me I was so annoyed I mean who I'm I going to kiss. Max was pissing herself with laughter. That little it landed on her that smilie disappeared as fast as it came. i walked slowly behind her with a smirk on my face. i mean i don't want to kiss her but this will be fun.

When I closed the closet door, I couldn't see a thing. I heard Dylan lock the door so we didn't get out. That little s***.

I was about to tell Max, when she started to hyperventilate.

Oh no, I forgot she has claustrophobia, why didn't she remind them.

I went to grab her hand but I ended up holding her waist (just because I wear black, doesn't mean i can see in the dark. Duhh)

Suddenly, I noticed she wasn't breathing. I had to calm her down before she fainted.

"Calm down max….. you have to breath." I said with my calmest voice, even though inside I was boiling up.

I heard her try to breath but she couldn't I felt bad for her.

I know that she was about to faint, so I had to distract her some how.

"do you trust me, max?" I asked her.

"yeah" she managed to whisper. I could feel her getting weak. I had to do something NOW or see would faint.

Without thinking I came closer until are lips touched I kissed her softly.

For my surprised she kissed back. I could feel her melt under my touch. I don't know why I kissed her but it's seemed to work, as I could feel her breathing through her nose.

We pulled out to breath and as I swooped closer to kiss again, Iggy opened the door and smirked at us.

"out you go love bird's" Iggy said. I looked back at Max, who's eyes where round and freaked out. I quickly let go off her and walked out of the closet to see everyone's eyes on us.

I started to think about what I've just done.

I have totally ruined our friendship, I mean we can't just hang out with her without it being awkward. Can you?

I was about to ask Max if we could speak in private, but she ran out of the room without looking at me. Ella looked at me as she stood up with a confused look, I shrugged and watched her leave.

I turned around to see everyone looking at me. I couldn't stand it. "girls" I said like everything was fine and walked off. I got to the car when Iggy came up to me ." What have you done mate" he looked at me with his hand on his forehead. Well this is fun!

MAX-pov

When I got back mum was looking at me full of questions. I couldn't stand it so I went to my room without saying anything. I could hear my mum asking Ella what happened and Ella told her. I quickly got changed into some sweatpants and a top and went to bed.

To tired to face what I done to my mum or to anyone.

I woke up at 12. Wow ,I never slept longer than 7.

Luckily it was Sunday so I could lay in bed all day and not see Fang.

FANG…. Why did he kiss me? I know we had a dare but we could have just stayed there for 4 min. stupid claustrophobia. And how exactly does kissing me help. Okay, it did but….

The thought of Fang kissing me sent shiver's down my back but in a good way.

Not like Sam who sent a cold, dark shiver. Uugh.

Maybe I like him?

No, Max remember the no.1 rule

But he's not like Sam !

He is going to distract you

But he's soooo hot…

"Oh your awake, hi honey" mum's voice snapped me out of my inner argument with myself.

"hey mum, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked her as she sat down on my bed.

"you looked tired… do you want to talk about last night ?" she asked. I shook my head and she looked at me before standing up and walking away.

The whole day was really boring I didn't replay to any text or calls and I stayed in my room, only going down stairs to eat.

At around 6, I went down to eat, only to see a note saying

Max,

Me and ella went to the shop because we are low on food we will be back in about 2 hours

Mum

p.s don't destroy the kitchen plz

X

As you can see, I'm not the best person to be left alone in the kitchen.

There has been times were I set the toaster on fire or burned the food until it is just charcoal etc.

I saw on the table 20 dollars. It looks like I have to buy my dinner.

I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a white tank top and went to the restaurant where I ate on the first day.

I ordered the same burger and chips I had that day. When I finished I looked at the cookie jar there were 2 cookies left. I started to laugh at the thought of me and fang. Suddenly, I felt a sudden squeeze in my heart. I might have lost one of my closest friends I ever had.

I got the cookie and stared at it. Who would have believed a cookie can change your life that much. Not me! Until I met fang.

If I didn't get that cookie I would have met other people and never met the rest. I sighed.

I felt some one looking at me. I looked up and saw fang standing in front of my table.

"what are you doing here" I asked him, Not looking in his eye.

He smirked sat down, so we are facing each other and showed me a cookie in his hand.

I couldn't help but smile but I quickly whipped it off my face and looked at my hands.

After a awkward silence, I couldn't take it no more

"what are you doing here fang. And I mean like on this table" I said with all my might not to run off.

"we have to talk about Saturday, I don't want this to ruin are friendship and make it awkward to be around." fang said what was literally on my mind. I nodded

" don't worry, it didn't mean anything more that you helping me out" I said to him. He nodded.

After that we talked for ages. At the beginning it was quite stiff but we got more and more comfortable. He walked me back to my house it was about 9 when I got back. We said are 'bye's' and he left.

I got home with a smile on my face.

My best friend and I are back on track.

Ella and mum looked at me smiling and seemed to understand that everything was back to normal.

Yes, it was

FANG-pov

After I took her home, I started to think.

I mean part of me was happy that everything's was back to thing that made me sad was that she said that that kiss meant nothing. I mean it had to mean something more than that right. Well, I cant to anything about it without ruining are friendship.

Obviously, she didn't feel the way I felt…

**That's the 6 chapter YAY!**

**NEXT chapter I will introduce Maya**

**REVIEW please**

**PEACE OUT !**


	7. Chapter 7

MAXIMUM RIDE – high school life

**I wanted to add more characters, so I'm adding Maya into the story. Who else do you want to add.?**

MAX-pov

Next morning I woke up with a positive attitude. I know what your thinking: Max… with a positive attitude? Since when does max have a happy side!?

Well, I do. I just don't usually feel positive.

I got dressed in white skinny jeans( I know I don't wear colour usually but as I said I'm happy today.) and a blue top which looked kind of cute…

Me and Ella got dropped off to school by my mum. After saying out 'bye's' I headed to my lesson when I saw fang's posse around him. When he saw me he mouthed 'help'. I laughed my head off but I went up to lissa , who was hugging fang squashing her boobs on him.

"Excuse me can you get off my best friend." I said smirking. She let go off fang and turned to face me "well I think fangy doesn't want to hang around a loser like you, right fang ?" she said. I know Fang hate's being called that.

I looked at fang who came next to me "Do not call my friend a 'loser'. Under stand lissa?" he said in a calm but serious voice which I thought was just plain sexy..

Lissa looked at fang, smiling like nothing happened and turned around and walked away. After she walked a few steps see turned around and mouthed 'call me' to fang and gave me a death glare which just looked funny with that wallpaper layer of make-up.

Me and fang cracked up. After around 5 minutes of laughing( by that I mean me laughing and him quietly moving his shoulders with a smile on his face) we calmed down, I saw that we had 10 min before our first lesson.

" So, do you want to head to our lesson before lissa find you again" I asked. He gave me his adorable half smile and said he had to meet a new student in reception, he was going to be there mentor.

So I headed my way to lesson. As I went in iggy and JJ were already there. I smiled and sat in my normal sit next to Iggy.

We talked about what we did in the weekend, not mentioning Saturday party. Few minutes later fang came in with a girl. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was thinner that me and a bit shorter, but she looked creepily similar to myself. As I looked at fang, I saw him smiling at the girl. I was shocked it wasn't his fake smile, it was his really one. Why was he smiling at that girl? He only smiles to me and his friends.

They came up to us, "guys this is Maya. She is the new student, she is in most our lessons" he explained. I didn't like her a bit but pretended too. "hey, as fang said my name is Maya smith, it's nice to met all of you." She introduced herself. God her voice was annoying.

After, everyone introduced each other, the teacher came in. thank god..

At lunch I left a seat for Fang as he always sat there, but miss-I-want-to-sit-next-to-you, sat with fang a table away from me and the rest.

"Is it me or is Maya a control freak?" Iggy snapped me out of my thought. "yeah, I don't like her, she is really annoying." Angel said exactly what was on my mind. "yeah I know right." Gazzy replied everyone nodded except me. I didn't say anything as I realised that I can't do anything about it.

The rest of the week me and Fang hardly spoke. Maya started to get on my nerve, she kept touching him, hugging ( by that I mean, she was hugging fang whilst he stood there) and hanged out with fang.

It was as if she kept pulling him away from me. Wait, is that classed as jealousy… Maximum ride never get's jealous. What is wrong with me?

Other the next 2 weeks Me, and JJ hanged out loads as we had nothing to do. We invited Fang to hang out with us (a lot) but he was to busy hanging around Miss Maya.

But the whole gang have made a plan to make fang hang out with us again WITHOUT Maya.

*insert evil laugh here*

Beat that Maya Smith…

**Well, that's a wrap for today!**

**Hope you like it…**

**REVIEW ! plz**

**PEACE OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

MAXIMUM RIDE- high school life

Chapter 8

**Hey, here's the next chappie!**

**Hope you like it.**

Max-pov

Me and the gang made up a plan to get Fang back. You might be wondering why we are so against Maya. Well, all of us (by that I mean me, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy) have noticed that she is hiding something or not telling the truth. Even Angel who can literally read people's minds, saw that she was hiding something back.

So, on Saturday we invited him to a sleepover at Angel's mansion (Maya was not invited). But this is not going to be a normal sleepover. All of us planned to have a serious talk with Fang about Maya.

As Saturday came we all packed are bags and met at Angels and Gazzys house. Have I told you that it is MASSIVE, like really big. Anyway, Fang was(as predicted) late because Miss Smith didn't want him to go to the sleepover. Ha, that little b****.!

"So what are we going to do." Fang asked. All of us were on the sofa facing fang who stood awkwardly. "what is it?" he asked. I stood up whilst the rest crossed there arms. "we need to talk Fang." I motioned to the sofa facing opposite us.

After a long silence I couldn't take it anymore. "I need to tell you something." Me and Fang spoke In unison. "you go first." Said Fang. "No, you say it first." I said with a little smile. I sat down next to Iggy who gave me a friendly squeeze.

"okay. Well me and Maya are…kind of….well going out. Since yesterday." He said calmly. I froze. I couldn't do anything. I could feel the rest stiffen and look and slowly face me. I didn't want to do this, so without saying anything I walked out of the house. I went down the road and into a nearby park. I started to walk around a massive pond.

Stupid fang!

Stupid Maya!

Oh I do hate her.

sigh

Why?

Off all the people, her?

Is this a joke?

My mind flooded with thoughts and memories. When he said that Maya and fang go out my heart stopped. Wait why did I feel that way? He's just my friend. Right?

God my head is killing me.

I suddenly noticed that I slowed down my pace and that I was panting even though I wasn't running. Now my head was really bad it felt as it was about explode. This better not be one of my headaches. Not today! I started to see black splodges blinding my view. Next thing I knew I was on the floor.

last thing I remember was someone calling "Max?...Max!...MAX!"

FANG-pov

"okay. Well me and Maya are…kind of….well going out. Since yesterday" I said calmly. There was a silence. I looked at every ones faces they all looked shocked they all stiffened. Max was like a statue she froze on the spot with her mouth slightly open. She suddenly snapped out of it and walked out without saying a word, slamming the door. Everyone one jumped even me at the door.

Angel was the one that spoke, " Go after Max, you hurt her a lot ,the same with us. So go after her and see what's wrong." She said with her most innocent voice. I nodded and walked out. I saw I little shadow turning to the park. I followed her, slowly. I didn't know what to say so I stayed behind. She turned to walk to the pond. I started getting closer as I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She started to walk wobbly and slower, breathing loudly. I know Max, she's hardly breathless after a 5 km run. So why is she so breathless?

Suddenly she fell backwards. "max?...Max!...MAX!" I shouted as I run up to her. She was unconscious. I quickly picked her up bridal style and ran to Angel's house. It only took 5 minutes, as it the park was really close to Angel's house and that Max literally was really light.

"Iggy! Call max's mum! NOW!" I shouted putting Max on the sofa. Everyone ran in shocked. i think I heard nudge cry but I was to busy putting a called cloth on her forehead which was boiling up. Iggy called Mr Martinez, who came in 5 minutes later. "where's max!" she shouted from the door. "there!" gazzy shouted pulling her to the living room. "she needs to go to the hospital" she said checking her pulse. "her pulse is really weak."

I picked up Max again and put her into Mr Martinez's car and she drove off.

I told the rest what happened on the way to the hospital. Ari (iggy's brother) drove us and dropped us off.

When Max's mum told us about her massive headaches and how they are created by stress, I felt all of this was my fault…what have I done!

**Sorry short chapter….. well it is Easter today.**

**I promise tomorrow the chapter will be longer.**

**Happy Easter!**

**Peace out X**


	9. Chapter 9

MAXIMUM RIDE- High school

Chapter 9

**Next chapter, hope you like it.**

**IMPORTANT- after today I will do updates every 2-3 days as the Easter holidays are over…..NOOOOO!**

MAX-pov

The first thing I remember was a over powering pain…..the pain was unbearable. I slowly opened one eye to close it immediately. The pain was now to much. I slowly went back into unconscious.

When I woke up again, I was to afraid to open my eyes. I started to listen people talking but I couldn't quite make it out. I started to wonder how I ended up…where ever I was and why. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back.

I remembered going to Angel's house and making plans to tell Fang that we thought he should keep an eye out for her. But NO Fang and that worm go out. Aghh, I want to scream.

"Max… if you can hear me I'm sorry." I started to listen to the low sexy voice. "I didn't mean….to leave you and the rest" he spoke again. By now I knew it was fang, I wanted to hear what he was saying so I stayed still. "I wanted to keep my mind off yo….someone." I could feel him move closer. Now I could feel his breath on my cheek. I don't know why but my heart started to beat faster and I know that because the heart monitor was beating faster. "I'm so sorry." He said with concern. I just wanted to open my eyes jump up to him and hug but he would have known I heard him.

All the sudden I felt a pair of lips in my forehead. OMG, did Fang just kiss my forehead. I can't believe it. Okay now I wanted to open my eyes. Really badly.i noticed that the monitor was beeping madly. I could hear Fang chuckle, "I guess my charm is still here." I could feel him smirk. God he was so full of himself. Well at least I know he's back to his normal self.

The cocky, quite, dark, sexy self ….. HOLD your horses, what did I just say? bad max!

Anyway, I don't know how long I stayed still, listening to him breathing but I most have fell asleep.

As the next thing I remember was a nurse shining a FREAKING light thingy in my eye. I was like, give the girl some kind off a warning that you where going to f***ing blind me! As you can guess, I was not happy. "get off me!" I started strong but my voice squeaked as I spoke more. "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you maximum. I'm Dr Vanice. I.. " She started but I cut her off. "My name is Max." I said sourly. "I'm sorry Max, now before I let family members in to see you I have to do ask you some questions."

After 30 minutes of Dr Vanice asking stupid questions like 'where do you leave' or 'what's the capital city of France', I was seriously pissed. At the beginning I understood that she was asking me this questions to see if I have amnesia or something like that. But come on after 20 minutes of stupid questions you can guess that I'm fine.

"Hello honey, how are you feeling?" my mum asked walking in with a reassuring smile. Behind her Ella came running in with puffy eyes. "Max don't you ever do that you idiot!" Ella shouted punching my arm. "oww!" I croaked. "it's not my idea of fun. You know."

God my sister is so annoying and strong…

"what did I tell you about calling me, if you have a headache, Max." my mum said looking at me. "luckily Fang went after you and called me."

Wait, fang rescued me? Wow.

Me and my mum talked for awhile but had to take Ella to school. So I was all alone and god it was sooo boring.

I had a tv which had entertained me for an hour or so, then I tried to work how you play Sudoku (I didn't get it.) I listened to nurse gossip as there private room was directly next to me. I have to tell you, they were bickering like it was the end of the world. After school JJ, Ella, nudge, iggy came to see me. I didn't tell them about my incident with fang as I didn't want too. They told me that Maya and fang where kissing at lunch, that made my stomach churn. " Listen Max we have to go, when are you going out of this hell hole?" Iggy said with a British accent making me laugh. "tomorrow I'm going home and day after that I can go to school." I Answered. We said are goodbyes and left me.

I was so bored it made me tired. I know that's ridiculous but true.

"Max…max wake up." Some one said. I opened my eyes and saw Fang standing over me. It made me jump. "don't do that!" I shouted. He replied with a smirk. "What are you doing here." I asked after I got over the shock. "I thought you'll be bored. I got food, movie and some books." He said laying it out on my bed. The first thing I saw was sweets (by that I mean a lot of sweets)which made my stomach grumble.

After Fang put on 'hunger game' on we started to dig in our little feast. We ate in a silence (not the awkward kind) and laughed at funny parts. However, we had to keep it down as I was not allowed visits at 10 pm. It's a nice gesture.

"Why did you get so upset about me and Maya going out." Fang randomly asked. I was drinking when he asked that I started to cough. Well isn't he straight to the point.

"what?" I simply asked. I was to shocked to make a sarcastic comment.

"Why did you get so upset about me and Maya going out." He repeated. Maybe because I have a bad feeling about her, I thought. "well….when was the last time you spent anytime with me or the rest? Huh." I asked him. He looked at me and came a bit closer so we were literally touching are foreheads, he was looking in my eyes to see if I was lying. My heart started to beat faster. Luckily they got me off the heart monitor or it would have been beeping like crazy. I think I pulled it off as he snapped out of it and turned back to face the tv.

" I didn't mean to it's just Maya is quite shy and doesn't like big groups of people." He said. Yeah right, her being shy…. LIE.

"Well. Can't you hang out with us Without Maya, like before she moved here," I asked looking at my hands. "we haven't talked to you without Maya in weeks." I started to play with the hem of my t-shirt.

"your right. we haven't hanged out in a while." He looked at me. I snorted, "awhile, more like forever." I said. He gave me his famous smirk. "Don't push it." He said simply. "But yeah okay. What about tomorrow after school, we could hang out at yours." Fang asked. "Yeah sure. Can't wait." I answered. He started to pack up. We said 'byes' then he went.

The next day was as boring as yesterday's. I'm pretty sure if a hear anymore gossip about Clara kissing John, I will bash my head against the wall.

After school Iggy, Ella , Fang and (wait for it) Maya came over the rest doing homework so they could hang out with us. I don't know if I'm right but I swear Ella and Iggy are acting weird around each other. They keep smiling and looking over but I let it slide as I was FINALLY walking out off the hospital today…YEAH!

After they helped me pack they went home to get changed except Fang and Maya as they where waiting for my mum to arrive. Well technically Fang was waiting with me whilst Maya was waiting for fang to take her home. Ha!

When Fang went to see if my mum's arrived, Maya closed the door so it was me and her. "what's up?" I asked but not really interested. "you, you're the problem. I have one thing to say…STAY away from Fang," she was now inches away from me. I was shocked, I couldn't say anything just stare. " Fang does not need a bitch in his life." I snapped "I'm sorry love the only bitch here is you and he definitely doesn't need you in his life." I nearly shouted. Steam was literally coming out of my ears. That's when she slapped me. She was about to say something when Fang came in. "your mum's here." He told me smiling. Maya was now smiling, acting like nothing happened. That little lying cunt.

"yeah thanks. See you in an hour." I said walking out looking at Maya. I need to do something….

**Oh, hope you like it….**

**REVIEW!  
School's starting tomorrow so as I said before I will try to do updates every 2-3 days**

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

MAXIMUM RIDE – high school life

Chapter 10

**Hello there people, missed me ?**

**Thank you for all the Reviews, It helps me write the stories knowing that some people read them….**

**We finally got to a double digit chapter no. YAY!**

**School is sooooo boring. Anyone agree…uuugh!**

**ANYWAY hope you like it.**

MAX-pov

I ran to the car so no-one could catch up with me. I got to the car and we drove off. How could Maya do that? How could fang be so blind? Everyone knows that in our group except the one and only Fang. I have to show fang her real side before she breaks his heart, but how exactly?. Should I tell the others about what happened? No, they will act different around Maya and she will suspect something's up before I get the chance to have my revenge. Well I guess it's going to be my private mission.

"max….hello earth to Max." My mum said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "sorry I was thinking about stuff." I said looking straight forward at the road not meeting my mum's eye. She knew that I didn't want to talk about it so she didn't say anything. "so, what are you guys want to do? I could heat up the pool and we could order Pizza." She asked. She knows how to make me happy. "yeah, I just have to tell the rest to bring swimming wear." I said taking out my phone. I know what your thinking it's 3 months to Christmas but we are in Arizona and it's nice and warm here.

When I got back home nudge and Ella where talking in the kitchen. I sneaked in and started to listen. WHAT I'm the older sister, I need to know what there up to…..and also I could us that as blackmail later on. *insert an evil chuckle*

"You should totally ask him out. I mean he is so nice. I know he has history at not lasting with one girl, but he is so into you and he's changed, I can see that ig…" Ella cut her off by putting a hand over mouth. I wonder who he is? He better be nice and act like a gentlemen to her. Before I could some out and ask, the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door, JJ, Angel and Gazzy where standing at the door. Angel and JJ hugged me so hard I couldn't breath. "guys I think your strangling Max, she just came out of the hospital." Gazzy said. Thank god. "thanks gazzy." I said whilst Angel and JJ let go off me. I closed the door and lead them to my garden. They saw the pool and quickly got undressed. Gazzy dive bombed into the pool. The girls screamed at there wet clothes. That made it 10 times funnier. I heard another ring, I ran to the door and opened it. Iggy stood in his swimming shorts and a towel over his shoulder. Fang had a black t-shirt and (wait for it) black shorts. He looked at me and gave me a half smile. My heart done somersaults. I have defiantly missed his smile. " And here come the late." I said smiling. Fang looked at Iggy "it's his fault" fang pointed out. "well I couldn't find my towel." Iggy said looking back at him. Oh no here comes on of there bitchy fights. I sighed and lead them to the garden.

I noticed I haven't yet changed so I headed up stairs. I looked at my swimming wear. Oh god I forgot to buy a new one. I only have a Purple bikini which is way to small. I signed I put it on and a big white t-shirt that covered the whole bikini.

I looked at myself through the mirror, oh well.

FANG-pov

Iggy was annoying me like hell. He can't just admit that it was his fault that we where late. I was sitting on the edge of the swimming pool, my legs were dipped in the water. I looked around. The girls where talking at the edge of the pool, Gazzy and Iggy where in the pool splashing around. Maw was upstairs getting changed. I know I shouldn't say this but I was excited to see how max looks in a bikini. I know that I have Maya but Max is the one I want But I can't. so I have Maya as a distraction. It's not the best solution but I can't do anything else. Right?

I was staring at the sky when I heard the door open. And there she was…Max. she looked so hot. I just wanted to kiss her. WHAT I'm 15 in 3months. I can't stop being a teenager.

When Max noticed saw me staring at her, she blushed. I love it when she does that. I smirked and looked away. "so, what your guys want to do?" max asked. I shrugged and looked at Iggy. "what if we play truth or dare." I groaned. One thing I learned: never ever play truth or dare with iggy. He make's the most embarrassing and ridiculous dare's. everyone looked at iggy "NO" we said in unison. He looked offended and put his hands up to surrender. "okay, god you lot should loosen up." He said with a smile. Oh no that's his evil grin. Max spotted it and walked back as iggy jumped out of the pool. He ran over to Max and put her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN, IGGY!" she screamed. I couldn't control my lips forming into a smirk. "Maxie you shouldn't speak like that to people . it's very rude." Iggy said. He came closer to the pool. "IGGY, IF YOU LET ME GO. I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER HAVE KIDS." She shouted. Iggy froze. I know Max was deadly serious so did Iggy. Time for revenge. I walked behind iggy who was about to put max down when I pushed them both into the pool.

I moved back to where I was, before they came back to the surface. Iggy was shocked and didn't know what happened. I was pissing my self with laughter but kept it in. "Max, listen I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened." Ha! He was so scared. I would be too. "IGGY, You are so died….(knock knock).' Max's mum called us in for the pizza. I guess he got saved buy the Pizza. If not he would have never have kids. Ow!

While we ate pizza Max was really calm. That is one of the worst kind off 'pissed of' you can get. You see she may seem calm but one bad word and it's a disaster.

I wonder what was she so pissed off over. I know Max and she would never act like this at a joke like this. I need to find out.

MAX-pov

I was so angry at Maya. She sent me a pic of Fang and her kissing. I didn't mean to take out at Iggy. I feel guilty, he was literally pissing his pants. "iggy, I don't want to fight so…..let's just forget about that." I said. I looked up from my pizza and saw shocked faces. I'm I that bad. "yeah, and I'm sorry about that." Iggy replied after a pause. I went back to my Pizza. But I could feel them looking at me.

After the awkward silence, we went swimming again. We where really tired so we went to watch some movie, whilst Ella, Nudge and Angel went up stairs to have make-over's. It left me, Fang , Iggy and gazzy, we watched Harry Potter as no-one wanted to go up and change the TV. 1 hour into the movie and I saw fang and Iggy where asleep next to me. Fang on the left from me and Iggy on the right. I closed my sleepy eye's and fell asleep.

**What do you think. **

**Plz REVIEW **

**I read every Review so don't feel I don't.**

**They help me write the story.**

**If you have any questions just REVIEW and I will put it up on my next chapter.**

**Just no dirty or too personal Questions.**

**PEACE OUT !**


End file.
